Dynasty Warriors - Zhang Zhou Kai's Life story - The Beginning
by TsaoFang
Summary: This is the life story of my Dynasty Warriors OC. I just had this story in my head for a while and this can be seen here as well /art/Zhang-Zhou-Kai-s-Life-Story-The-Beginning-441210474


**Chapter 1 - Birth of a hero**

Kai was born into a common family, at a young age, he learnt that the Yellow Turbans were normal people just like him but now things changed, they are now nothing but vicious, merciless killers. He vowed that he will protect the people he cared until the chaos ended; he told his parents about his desire to protect them and they were happy at what their son told them.

One day, his family was attacked by the Yellow Turbans in his family's home; his mother and father were defenceless from this sudden attack. His father had noticed Kai standing at the front of their house, "RUN, ZHOU KAI! RUN!" the Yellow Turbans quickly turned towards Kai and immediately moved towards him, the mother and father screamed "RUN, ZHOU KAI! SAVE YOURSELF!" but Kai just stood there, not moving an inch.

"You think you can stop us!", "HEAVEN IS ON OUR SIDE!"

Kai still just stood there and just before the Yellow Turbans got ready to kill him, Kai whispered "Heaven is on your side... We'll see about that". Little they bandits knew, Kai had secretly been known for taking down local gangs in the village and his determination, even though he is severely wounded.

Kai immediately disarmed the first Yellow Turban and defeated him; now armed with a sword, he fought back and defeated all of the Yellow Turbans at his house, by the time the fight was over, the entire village were at the front of the house and roared with applauses for such bravery.

"Zhou Kai, are you alright, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No mother, I'm fine"

"My son, you'll be a great person when you grow up"

Kai simply smiled as he, his mother and father walked back to their house; suddenly just as they arrive at their home, a lone Yellow Turban armed with a bow and arrow prepared to fire the arrow at his father. Kai had spotted him and realised that he was about to fire; he immediately ran towards the archer and stabbed him in the chest, as the archer staggered out of the home and fell to the ground, the villagers went silent and Kai's mother and father ran to him.

"Son, are you alright?" standing there Kai said "I'm fine father, I'm fine…I'm…fine…" as soon as he said that, he fell onto his parents arm with an arrow in his right eye.

Days later, Kai had fully recovered from his wound, his parents were crying out tears of joy for their brave son was finally awake;

"We're glad that you're awake, my son, how do you feel?"

"Fine father, where am I? Mother, please stop crying, I'm alright now"

"Home Kai"

"Oh…" Suddenly, Kai realised something wasn't right; "Why is everything so…unclear", his parents went quiet for they didn't know how to tell their son, then out of nowhere

"It had to be done…in order to keep you alive"

"You're…you're…you're…" Kai immediately got out of his bed and kowtowed to…"Your Majesty, forgive me for my rudeness!" The Emperor was standing right in front of him.

"Please stand, brave hero", Kai was immediately stood up and ask "What had to be done?","My doctors had to remove your left eye, otherwise you would have died from your wound", Kai did nothing but look down at the ground and said "I understand…It had to be done."

The Emperor had changed topics by saying "The Commander-in-chief could use someone like you in his army; I would like you to join the Imperial Army, of course you can decline this offer, if you like."

For someone like the Emperor to have high regards on someone like Kai, he faced what maybe, the hardest decision in his life; join the Imperial Army and be famous across the land, or, continue living his life as he is? What will he do?

**Chapter 2 - The Hero's path**

Weeks had passed since the Emperor visited Kai at his family's' home; not knowing what to do, he struggled to think for weeks. Until, one day while walking through the village, the other villagers stared at him with amazement and Kai stared back at them; he then realised that, it's not just his mother and father who need be protected; if he can protect his parents, he can protect other people as well. At that night, he told his parents that he had decided to accept the Empress's offer and left at the morning, carrying the sword he used to defend his family.

When Kai arrived at the Han capital, Luo Yang, he began to feel nervous about his decision because of his surrounding and the strangers around him; he had no idea what to do when something happens to him in Luo Yang. He had no idea where he was going, until a man on horseback carrying on unusual bag rushed passed him;

"Help, someone…HELP!"

"That bandit had taken my son!"

Shocked by this, he immediately pursued the bandit; though he couldn't keep up with the bandit, he didn't give up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Imperial soldiers appeared in front of the bandit; Kai finally caught up to the bandit, but the bandit found a way out but left the child in the bag at the side of the path. Kai found the child and taken the child to the Imperial soldiers and explained to them what had happened, but was questioning, why, why did that bandit let the child go? He soon got his answer, a wounded Imperial soldier shouted "The carriage is missing!" and the carriage was fast approaching towards him.

He didn't know what to do but rush in front of the horse of fast approaching bandit; amazingly, it worked and slowed the carriage down. Kai immediately dragged the bandit off the front of the carriage and found out that someone was in the carriage the whole time and the bandit was a Yellow Turban bandit; the bandit was enraged and immediately pushed Kai to the ground and strangled him.

The bandit yelled "You'll pay for what you did to my brothers!" the bandit was told of a boy with a sword had killed some of his brothers at a nearby village. Struggling to break free, Kai had picked up a stone and smashed it into the bandit's head; he immediately got up and fought the bandit, armed with nothing he still fought against the bandit who was armed with a dagger.

People and soldiers had gathered around the two fighters and were all amazed at the Kai's efforts against the bandit; it was unclear on whether Kai would survive against the bandit, but never gave up after the many times he fell to the ground. But it all came to an end when the bandit fell and dropped his dagger, Kai immediately picked his sword up and pinned the bandit down to the ground; two of the Imperial soldiers rushed in to apprehend the bandit. The rest of the imperial soldiers were amazed at Kai's skills and effort at the fight, they all gathered around him and complimented his skills, "Your strong!","That was quite something!"

The soldiers had gone silent when the person in the carriage was getting out and went down on their knees; Kai didn't know what to do, a soldier had whispered to him to get down on his knees for it was someone important getting out of the carriage, it was the Emperor. Kai was shocked that it was the Emperor who was in the carriage, he wanted to apologise to him for his rudeness but was spotted by the Emperor when he looked up; he pointed at him and told him to stand.

"So, you decided to join the Imperial Army, Kai"

Kai didn't know what to say but "Yes, your imperial highness"

**Chapter 3 - Pride of the Hero**

As Kai stood there, surrounded by strangers, soldiers and the man who was about to change his life, the Emperor; his bravery when he arrived in Luo Yang slowly withered away. Nervous and embarrassed, he slowly walked towards Emperor and asked to leave; knowing why Kai asked for this, he told Kai to get into the carriage and ordered the imperial soldiers to escort Kai and herself back to the Imperial Court. As soon as Kai got into the carriage and took a seat, the Emperor entered the carriage and sat on the opposite side; Kai's nervousness and silence filled the carriage, until it was broken when the Emperor said to Kai.

"I understand your feelings, Zhou Kai; you must feel nervous about leaving your home and the familiar faces from your village…If you wish to go back on your decision, you may leave, I won't be offended by your decision."

Shaken by what the Emperor had just told him, he froze and thought to himself, "How can I go back on my word to the Emperor? Will he be offended? Am I not ready for this?" He couldn't think at all, for he was lost in a sea of decision that will affect the rest of his life.

Slowly and timidly, Kai replied to the Emperor "No…your majesty…I…won't…go back…on…my…word…to…you, I won't…betray…you".

Pleased to hear that Kai is going with his decision, he smiled and said "I know you won't", as soon as he said that, the carriage stopped, for they had arrived, at the Imperial Court; awe struck by his view from his seat. The tall majestic Imperial Court was just so close to him, it stood proud and mighty, Kai was breathless.

"Welcome back, your majesty" shaken by the sudden greeting from outside the carriage, the Emperor stepped out of the carriage and walked down the path forged by the people outside towards the Imperial Court; he was then greeted by a man wearing shining armour at the front of the Imperial Court.

"Welcome back, Emperor, did you have a safe journey?"

"Not really, I was almost adducted by a bandit, but I was saved"

"What! You were attacked and none of the soldiers protected you!"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

He explained to the man in armour what happened to him in his journey; he then pointed at the carriage and then said, "I was saved by the man in the carriage"

Seeing the Emperor pointing at him in the carriage, Kai was shaking with fear, not knowing what to do; he looked at the Emperor for guidance and noticed his hand moving back and forth, telling him to get out of the carriage. Knowing this he was still terrified, growing impatient, the man in armour shouted "Come out now, you coward!" hearing this, Kai realised that he was going back his word to the Emperor. As the shouting continued, Kai mustered his courage and stepped out of the carriage; silence descended as Kai slowly walked up to the man in armour and the Emperor. Standing in front of the 'man in armour', he kneeled before the two and introduced himself to the man in armour.

"I am Zhou Kai of the Zhang family; I am honoured to be here"

The Emperor had told the 'man in armour' that he believe Kai would be useful to the Imperial Army, but the 'man in armour' disagreed, "HA! You, in the Imperial Army! HA! HA! HA! You aren't worth being in any army, GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Emperor worryingly looked at Kai, thinking he would leave; Kai shot up and shout "I WILL NOT LEAVE! IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, THEN FACE ME IN A DUEL!"

"HA! You're nothing but a barking dog, but, if you're serious about this, then I accept, lowly dog!", the man retorted with a sneer

"The duel will take place tomorrow morning, right here, in front of the people"

"Fine, prepare to lose, HA! HA! HA!"

As the 'man in armour' left with confidence, Kai turned to the Emperor and apologized for what just happened; the Emperor forgave him and invited him to stay in the Imperial court for the night. Kai's honour was disgraced and demanded to be regained, but does he have what it takes to do so?

**Chapter 4 – Rising Conflict**

As night descended on the Imperial Courts, the word of a duel in front of the Imperial Court and Zhou Kai's reputation spread like wild fire; the sound of gloats and taunts rose from a single room in the Imperial Court.

"HA HA HA…! That Lowy dog thinks he can beat me! WHAT A FOOL!" as the 'man in armour' enjoyed his night, two men started to talk about his opponent

"I hear this opponent is from a common family and village but is strong!"

"Yes and I heard that too! He took out a group of Yellow Turban bandits all on his own! He must be some kind of demon!"

As the two men discussed about this opponent, they were interrupted by the yells of an over confident nobleman "BAH! That's all just a rumour, nothing special!"But the two men were concerned about the 'man in armour'

"I think you be should be careful about your opponent, he may be dangerous"

"HE'S NOTHING! No need to be scared Zhu Jun"

"But he defeated an entire group of Yellow Turban bandits, on his own! We don't even know that much about him"

"HEH! I could beat an ARMY OF YELLOW TURBAN! HE IS WEAK! He is nothing compared to me Huangfu Song"

Outside the room, the Emperor was passing by and heard, ever word the 'man in armour' said; taking in all that has been said about Zhou Kai, he wonders if he can beat the 'man in armour', suddenly he sees a couple of servants looking into a room from behind a door. Kai was practicing his sword technique, a unique and never before seen technique; filled with sudden switches from upward and downward slashes, swift movements and powerful swings.

"Why is that man training late at night?"

"Who Knows?"

"Don't you two know anything, that's the man who picked a fight with the Commander-in-Chief!"

"Really! Him! Well, I wish him luck then"

"He'll need more than luck, if you ask me. He doesn't look that strong"

As the servants continued looking at Zhou Kai's training, the Emperor walked towards the group; "Guys…It's the Emperor", hearing this they all stood up straight and greeted the Emperor "Good evening, your highness"

"Good evening to you all too, may I ask what you all are doing?"

The servants explained that when she came back to the Imperial court, Zhou Kai immediately went to a servant and asked if there is a space available to him, there was and as soon as he got there, he started training.

"I see…so he has been training since then"

"Yes, your highness"

Then a servant asked "Your highness, may I ask who that man is?"

"He is a new recruit to the Imperial Army"

"I see… he seems to be a strong person, I wonder what's his name?"

The Emperor answered the servants' question "His name is Zhang Zhou Kai"

Silence had fallen in the group, "Zhang Zhou Kai…"

The Emperor was surprised by their reaction "Yes…" the servants quietly showed their amazement

"I had heard of a person by that name"

"Same here, apparently he is known for beating local gangs in his village with his unique fighting style!"

"That must be the same fighting"

The Emperor smiled at their reaction, for it reinforce his belief in Zhou Kai. As the Emperor and the servants stood there showing there joy in having Zhou Kai in their presences, suddenly they were interrupted by the doors slowly opening.

"What's going on out here?" as soon as he asked them that question, they went silent by their roar of amazement and joy was still roaring from within; then the silence was broken by the Emperor.

"They were enjoying what they saw". As he turned to the person who just spoke, he immediately bowed to the Emperor

"Y-Your highness…forgive me for my rudeness and disturbing your night", "Its fine, Zhou Kai".

As Zhou Kai and the Emperor were talking, the servants and maids whispered to each other with amazement and joy; when the Emperor left to her room, the servants and maids rushed to Zhou Kai and asked numerous questions about him, from his personal life to why he was here, even asked to be with him in their spare time. After a long question and answer session, the servants and maids left Zhou Kai to continue his training throughout the night; for his honour is on the line.

As the Emperor walked away and went to his room, he sighed deeply; then a female's voice softly pierced the atmosphere of the room

"You seem troubled, my darling?"

"I'm fine, my dear"

"I heard you recruited someone into the Imperial Army. You thinking of taking my brother's job?"

The Emperor quietly giggled and replied, "No, I was passing by a village, when a commotion occurred in the village. I was curious about this commotion and it led me to a boy with great potential."

"A boy, in the Imperial Army?"

"Yes and I'm sure, that potential will be shown tomorrow"

"Why?"

"He has challenged your brother to a duel"

"Has he? Does he not know how strong my brother is?"

"No, but I believe, he can win"

The Emperor went straight to bed, filled with the belief of Zhou Kai's chances of victory; but, can he win? Or will he suffer the pain of shame?

**Chapter 5 – The Duel**

The sun had risen from it slumber, so did the people of Luo Yang; the tension thickened as the front of the Imperial Court slowly opened and revealed the two fighters, one was cocky and confident about his victory, the other, silent and prepared. The Emperor, the servants from last night and the two men, Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song came through the gate and stood close to the front of the gate, away from the upcoming battle; as the people of Luo Yang stood around the duel field, the two fighters took their places and prepared to fight.

"Hope you're ready to lose, DOG! Because it will be painful!" the Command-in-chief fiercely barked at Zhou Kai

But Zhou Kai didn't reply as they picked their weapon for the duel from the arsenal of the Imperial Army; the Commander-in-Chief chose a large steel club, whereas Kai chose a simple sword.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that child's blade? Ha!" the older man retorted.

Kai paid no attention to the Commander-in-Chief's taunts as he got ready to fight. As the two fighters positioned themselves, the audience drew to a silence. An atmosphere of deadly tension started to surround the fighters. Holding their fighting stances, each man stared at their opponent.

Zhou Kai was carefully looking for an opening. However, he only had a single eye to rely on now; the other eye was still stinging from its old wound. But to lose focus on the opponent might make him lose this duel, and possibly his life. Just as his single eye was starting to grow weary, he saw it!

A flicker of fatigue in the Commander-in-chief's eyes betrayed his lack of focus.

Spotting the opening, Zhou Kai flew from his position into a flying kick. The powerful kick connected with the right side of the Commander-in-chief's stomach. Shocked by the impact of the kick, the Commander-in-Chief retreated quickly into a defensive pose. Sensing a widen opportunity; Kai quickly rained a flurry of blows onto his opponent.

Despite the continuous assault, the heavy armour of the Commander-in-Chief enabled him to recover and he successfully regained his stance. Murderously eager to return the favour, he swung his heavy steel club with several roundhouse swings, to which Kai responded by nimbly dodged the club swings.

Angered by his failure to land a single blow on the boy, He Jin changed his motion of attack. Knowing that Kai was blind in one eye, he shifted his position to Kai's blind spot and plunged his club into Kai's chest.

Kai felt a burning sensation exploded in his chest as he was thrown back by the club's hit. Stunned by the pain, he laid on the ground, trying to recover his breath. The Commander-in-chief abandoned his club to the ground, and boldly walked over to the helpless boy.

"You ready to lose?" the Commander-in-Chief gloated.

Kai slowly stood up, rushed behind the Commander-in-chief and dragged him down to the ground; he pinned him to the ground and constantly punched the Commander-in-Chief's face. Struggling to get out, the Commander-in-Chief kicked Kai off him; grabbed his club, charged straight at Kai and smashed his club into the ground. Fortunately, Kai dodged it and rushed into the Commander-in-Chief; thinking Kai was going to attack him with his sword, the Commander-in-Chief got ready to counter-attack Kai's attack, but he was wrong, for Kai leaped into the air and kicked the Commander-in-chief's face; blinded by that kick, Kai got close and started jabbing the Commander-in-chief, the Commander-in-Chief regained his composure and was poised to block his attack, but Kai lowered his sword and punched the Commander-in-Chief's face again, knocking him down onto the ground.

Before Kai could even get ready to attack, the Commander-in-Chief got up and shouted "YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THIS STRONG! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COMMONER!"

Kai remained silent, "STOP IGNORING ME! SAY SOMETHING!"

Kai said nothing but got ready to attack; annoyed by Kai's silence, the Commander-in-Chief held his mace like a lance and furiously charged towards Kai shouting "IF YOU WON'T TALK, I MAKE YOU TALK!"

Kai held his sword up to his chest, pointing at the charging Commander-in-chief and began his charge. The sound of the clash of their weapon pierced the ears of everyone watching the fight and was shocked to see what had just happened.

As the crowd looked, the two fighters stood there as if they were frozen in time; as Kai slowly stood up straight, the blade of his sword snapped and fell onto the ground.

"HA! HA! HA! I told you couldn't beat me with that!" the Commander-in-chief shouted with glee

Kai had finally broken his silence "On the contrary, I've won this fight"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" the Commander-in-chief roared

He blankly turned to face the Commander-in-Chief and with his broken sword, he pointed at the club. The Commander-in-Chief looked and was shocked, as were the people around them, for Kai had sliced the heavy, hard steel club in two; Kai then pointed where the other half was, it was lying on the ground in the middle of the two fighters.

The breathe of the Commander-in-Chief and the people watching the fight were taken away from by the cold slice of the steel club, silence loomed over the people and fighters; until it was broken by the shaken Commander-in-Chief

"I-I-It w-w-was an old club, s-s-so it w-w-would break easily…"

A servant interrupted him by saying "That was a brand new club thou"

"W-W-Well, it w-w-was p-p-poorly m-m-made!"

"It was made by the greatest blacksmith that you know, Commander-in-Chief"

Shaking with fear, the Commander-in-Chief was struggling to think of an excuse; until the Emperor shouted "He Jin! Stop making excuses, you've lost this duel fair and square"

Hearing this, Kai walked towards the Commander-in-Chief and said "You're He Jin? As in the He Jin, Head of the Imperial Army"

"I am…so"

Kai didn't reply but strongly stared at He Jin; turned and walked towards the front of the Imperial Court. As the gates opened, Kai turned and said

"He Jin"

"What?!"

"You're pathetic as the head of an Imperial Army". As Kai walked into the Imperial Court, He Jin fell onto his knees, for he had never been insulted like that as the Commander-in-Chief or felt such a defeat as he just did.

As the gates closed behind Kai, the joy of success rushed through his entire body, but didn't last; for he had to face the fact that he just defeated the man who he was to serve, life as an imperial soldier would be merciless and unforgiving under the furious watching eyes of He Jin.

**Chapter 6 – Zero to Hero**

As time slowly passed, Kai saw He Jin stomping the floors of the Imperial Court with fury; as Kai stood watching the furious He Jin, He Jin turned to face Kai and stomped towards him with pure anger. Maliciously grabbing Kai, He Jin sinisterly told Kai "You, will, regret defeating me in that duel. You…will…PAY!" having told Kai that he will regret his victory, as if He Jin cursed Kai.

After meeting the angered He Jin, Kai wondered around the corridors of the Imperial Court, for he knew it would be the last thing his eyes will see of the residents of famed royalty and powerful generals. As Kai wondered, the sound of the people in the Imperial Court talking about the victory of a common man and the defeat of the mighty general spread and echoed in the entire place, Kai felt nothing but disappointment and neglect from the words of shock from the people; Kai then stumbled into the place where he trained for the duel, a rush of anger erupted as he punched the door to the place, he turned to find two servants looking at him with blank faces. Knowing that what he did today was a big mistake, he ran away with disgrace on his face; not knowing what he should do, he decided to leave the Imperial Court, even though he will be going against his word to the Emperor.

As Kai stood at the Imperial gates, watching the sun disappear in the distance, Kai gathered all the tiny moments in his journey to the Imperial Court, from meeting the Emperor in his home to seeing the joy on the servant's faces; a dark cloud of sadness loomed over him as he began his sad, lonely farewell walk.

Suddenly a maid ran to him, "Zhou Kai! Zhou Kai! Why are you leaving?"

"I…just think that I am no longer welcomed here anymore"

"Please stay, please"

"I can't and shouldn't, just let me go"; the maid had put up a struggle for she didn't want Zhou Kai to leave for some unknown reason, as Zhou Kai struggled to get the maid to let go, suddenly smashing sounds broke out of nowhere.

A servant franticly ran out outside screaming "HELP! HELP! A GROUP OF SOLDIER HAS TAKEN THE EMPEROR HOSTAGE!"

"WHAT!" shaking the maid off his arm, Kai ran to the servant questioning him

"WHERE IS THE EMPEROR?!" catching his breath, the servant told him that the Emperor was taken to the back of the Imperial Court.

Heart pounding loud as thunder, Kai swiftly ran towards the Imperial Court not knowing what he'll do when he gets there; as soon as Kai saw the soldiers armed with halberds, he hid around the corner where the soldiers were and heard them talking about their plan to take over the Imperial Court and how Zhou Kai helped them to take over. Taking note of what was just said, the dark cloud over Kai grew darker and larger; the maid and servant caught up to Kai and told him that he has to do something or the Emperor will die.

"I know what's at stake here, but, can I do it?"

"What do you mean? Of course you can do it"

"Zhou Kai, please safe the Emperor!"

Zhou Kai's mind was clouded by the dark clouds of life and went silent.

"If you won't rescue the Emperor, WE WILL!"

"WHAT! NO! DON'T! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

"Try and stop us!"

The maid and the servant leaped out of the corner and shouted "HEY! OVER HERE!"

The two ran pass the soldiers standing in front of the door and they started to pursue them, the soldiers yelled "HEY! YOU! GET BACK HERE!" with the intent to kill, written on their faces.

"ZHOU KAI! HURRY! RESCUE THE EMPEROR!" as the sound of footsteps disappeared into the dark empty corridors of the Imperial Courts, Kai has to think quick or the death of the maid and servant would be in vain. Kai's dark clouds was ever changing from nightmare to hellish beast, but a white shining light pierced the beast and Kai made up his mind; he ran to the door and busted the doors open.

There he saw the Emperor tied up, kneeling on the floor; he rushed to his side he asked "Your highness, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

The sound of rushing footsteps grew louder and louder for the soldiers was fast approaching; Kai hesitantly rushed to the door and locked it, but the door wouldn't last. Shaking with fear, Kai said his goodbyes to the Emperor.

"Your highness, I would have loved to fight for you and bring an end to the chaos in your land; but, I'm afraid that it wasn't meant to be. I am going to unlock the door, as soon as the traitorous soldiers enter, RUN! Run to safety, AND LIVE!" having said his last words, Kai unlocked the door, stepped back, closed his eyes and waited for the cold embrace of the cold steel of the soldier's blades.

As the door broke open, the sound of charging footsteps stopped and everything when silent; clueless to what's happening, Kai slowly opened his eyes and a roar of cheers and praises blasted from the people in front of him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, ZHOU KAI!", "YOU'VE DONE IT!"

"FINALLY! FINALLY THE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!" stunned and clueless to what he was hearing.

Kai questioned them, "W-w-what's going on?"

A servant answered him "We're celebrating your victory against the Commander-in-chief!"

"Why? I just don't understand!"

They were interrupted by the Emperor "He Jin was abusing he authority and power in the Imperial Court, he had to be taught a lesson"

"So…you all wanted He Jin to be beaten that badly? Is that correct, your highness?" the Emperor nodded and asked Kai to do a favour for him.

"Zhang Zhou Kai"

"Yes, your highness"

"I would like you to promise me that you'll protect me and my son, as a commander of a unit in the Imperial Army"

Speechless from the Emperor's words, Kai turned to the faces of the people around him for guidance. Until Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song stepped in and told him

"Accept it Zhang Zhou Kai, we look forward to work and fight with you!"

Then the maid and servant who got him here said "You deserve it, Master Zhou Kai!"

Hearing those words had such power, it made Kai go red with joy, he then went down on his knees and said

"I, Commander Zhang Zhou Kai, shall protect you, the Emperor with my mind, body and soul to the very end!"

A roar of joy and praise broke the quiet scene of the place.

"COME ON, EVERYONE! LET'S CELEBRATE!" the sight of celebration, the smell of joy, the taste of greatness, the sound of praises and the feeling of success filled the place; as the joy of servants, maids and soldiers was to last the night, for Kai had became, a hero.


End file.
